Shipwrecked
by Raya Light
Summary: Oneshot. A Sera Myu based story. Shipwrecked on an unknown island, Ami tries to come up with some way to pinpoint their location. Written for the January 'Lost' challenge in sm monthly LJ challenge community.


Title: Shipwrecked  
Author: Raya  
SM Monthly Challenge Theme 15JAN06: Lost  
Genre: General / Drama  
Version: Musical (Shin Kaguya Shima Densetsu: New Legend of Kaguya Island)  
Rating: G

Disclaimer: All characters rightfully belong to Takeuchi Naoko. Song quotation and plot situation belong to Bandai Entertainment and the staff of the SailorMoon musicals.

_Today on Sailor Moon: For those unfamiliar with the Sailor Moon musicals, become so! Ahem. I mean, here is a little background for my story. The Kaguya Shima Densetsu plot line is unique to the musicals. Although it is never stated, I believe this plot is post StarS. The Outer Senshi are all present, Hotaru is about 10 years old, and at the end we get a visit from Eternal SailorMoon. It could be between SuperS and StarS, though, as ChibiUsa is still present._

_Finals have come to an end, and it is finally spring break. All of the senshi are looking forward to a great vacation. Unbeknownst to them, however, two new enemies have appeared. One of these enemies offers them a trip to the mysterious Kaguya Island which is reported to be full of precious gemstones such as rubies and diamonds. While on the way, they are attacked by the enemy from outer space, Coatl. The leader of Coatl, Dark Plasman, sends a fierce storm which destroys their boat. Eventually, the senshi wash up on an island, which by happy circumstance ends up being Kaguya Island. There is something wrong with this island, however, and with two enemies to fight the senshi find themselves in a very, very tough situation._

**Shipwrecked**_  
_

_"Sekai chizu nara / sumizumi made shitteru no ni / kono shima no koto / watashi nani mo shiranai koko wa doko" "I know every corner of the map of the world. But this island, I do not know. Where are we?" - Mizuno Ami in _Hyouchaku Shita Keredo (We've Washed Ashore But...) _from_ Kaguya Shima Densetsu

**  
**

Ami sat on the edge of the sandy beach and stared up at the stars in the early morning sky in an effort to stay awake. Beside her, Makoto, Rei, and Minako slept. First the fight with that strange enemy, then the storm and the fight to swim ashore, and finally the fruitless search for the others by moonlight had left all of them exhausted. When the moon had finally set, they had reassured themselves with the fact that Usagi and ChibiUsa were surely with Mamoru. They all felt uneasy without their princesses in their view, but none of them had sensed any immediate danger.

Ami frowned as she remembered how quiet and uneasy Rei had been when they were talking about it, but then dismissed the memory. When Rei was ready to discuss it, she would. Ami knew there was nothing to be gained from trying to force the sensitive _miko_ to talk too early. If it had been urgent enough, Rei would have said something.

Ami had felt too keyed up to sleep, and so had offered to keep watch until sunrise which they all felt had to be just a few hours away. Minako had made her promise to wake one of the others if she felt herself starting to drift off.

She tried to distract herself from her dark thoughts by identifying and piecing together the constellations. '_There is the Dipper, so that would be the Great Bear. So then, that way would be north. Yes, there is Scorpius and Sagittarius in the south._' Her eye was distracted by a bright star in a place that it should not be. '_Oh, Jupiter, that's right. Jupiter is in Capricornus. Such beautiful, dark skies!_'

For a long moment, she lost herself in the wonder of seeing stars that were completely invisible in the glare of Tokyo's light dome. Even though she had seen pictures before, never had she imagined that the night sky would be so beautiful. The Milky Way, in particular, invited her to explore. Shortly, however, her mind returned to one of the problems at hand.

'_I wish I had a sextant! Then, I could fix our position._' By the bright star light, she used a small piece of driftwood to trace a detailed map of the islands of the Eastern Hemisphere from memory. She dug her small stylus into the point which marked Tokyo. '_I know where Tokyo is. If I could just fix the right ascension and declination for Polaris, I could use that to calculate the position of this island. I wonder if the boat had one. Surely they did!_'

She sat up in excitement, and scanned the beach. Unable to see the shapes of the smaller pieces clearly, she rose to search more closely. She looked around carefully, and debated waking up Minako to take over the sentry watch. She looked between her exhausted friends and the debris, and finally decided that she would not be too far away to watch over them properly.

An hour later, she gave up in disappointment. '_It must have sunk along with the other heavy pieces_,' she reasoned sadly. She studied the debris once more, wondering if she could make one. Her tired mind, however, could not come up with a way to accurately mark off the degrees even if she could find a curved piece of wood or plastic to use. Slowly, she made her way back to the small campsite, and sat down beside her map.

"Ami-chan?" she heard a soft voice call. Startled, she looked up. Rei had turned to face her. Although she was still lying down, her eyes were wide open and watchful.

Ami shook her head, her short blue hair swaying gently at the movement. "Everything is all right, Rei-chan. I just moved around a bit to stay awake. Go back to sleep," she replied softly.

Rei studied her for a long moment. A disappointed look crossed her face, and then she sighed and closed her eyes once more.

Ami turned her gaze to the stars once more. She stared longingly at Polaris, the one fixed star in the night sky. '_Where are we?_' she wondered again mournfully.


End file.
